


Death Script

by InnocentDemons



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDemons/pseuds/InnocentDemons
Summary: Just a cliche ass afterlife script. Nothing to see here





	Death Script

_(Crash sound)_

_(Ambulance sirens)_

_(Muffled orders and crying)_

**EMT:** _(slightly muffled)_ Hold on buddy, you’ll pull through. Just hold—

_(Ear ringing noise fades in and out)_

**EMT:** (Muffledness fades in and out) Come on. Come on!

_(Ear ringing noise blares and fades. Muffled wailing and screaming_ _)_

_(The sound of shaky breath slows)_

_(Ear ringing noise blares one last time, then fades)_

_(Silence)_

_(A gasp echoes in empty space)_

**Protagonist:** _(Breathing heavily)_ Wh…

_(Hesitant hollow footsteps and rustling fabric/ protagonist is turning around)_

**Protagonist:** What...? 

_(Hollow footsteps and rustling fabric/ protagonist is turning around)_

**Protagonist:** _(Quiet and hesitant)_ Hello?

_(More hollow footsteps / protagonist hesitantly walking around)_

**Protagonist:** What is this place?

_(Their voice echoes)_

**Voice:** This, is what you humans call the afterlife.

_(A clattering of surprised footsteps/ protagonist turns around repeatedly)_

**Protagonist:** Who was that?

_(Cloth rustle and hollow footsteps/ protagonist turns around some more)_

**Protagonist:** _(Scared and aggrivated yelling)_ Hello??

_(Magic smoke sund effects)_

**Voice:** Hello

_(Ear ringing sound but milder)_

**Protagonist:** Who—who are you?

_(Sound of bare feet on the floor/ dude comes closer)_

**Voice:** (Soft) I am your guide to the other life.

 **Protagonist:** The other life?

 **Voice:** This. _(They gesture. You can add FX if you wanna)_ is simply the middle ground between two lives. Limbo, in other words. You have just left one life, and soon, you are to enter the other.

 **Protagonist:** What?

_(Hollow footsteps and rustling fabric/ protagonist is turning around)_

**Prota** **gonist:** Wait, so I'm dead?

_(The voice hums affirmatively)_

**Protagonist:** I... I don't- (Frantic) but wait- _Wait,_ I can't be-

_(The protagonist starts breathing harder, panic attack iminent)_

**Protagonist:** I can't-

_(The voice shushes the protagonist gently)_

**Voice:** My friend, it was your time. You've already done what you needed to.

 **Protagonist:** But what about my (Partner)? There was so much I still needed to do and so many things I still needed to say! (Voice breaks) I- I-

_(Protagonist sobs)_

**Protagonist:** Oh god (Voice cracks) The car crash! Is (partner’s name) okay? We were arguing in the car and then-

_(Protagonist 's breath hithes)_

**Protagonist:** (Pained) Are they okay? Please tell me they're okay. _Please._

 **Voice:** Would you like to know what happened to them?

 **Protagonist:** _Please_

_(Cloud or mist magic sound effect)_

_(Faint sound of heartbeat monitor and the breath assist machine thingy as if it’s far away)_

_(Protagonist gasps)_

**Protagonist:** (Partner's name)! god, please tell me they're okay!

 **Voice:** They’re alright for the most part. The smoke damaged their lungs a bit so it’s hard for them to breathe without assistance. But it’ll last for a few months. The rest of the damage are lacerations. None of them made any life threatening damage, so they’ll be able to get back on their feet in no time.

_(Pause)_

**Protagonist:** Will… will they mourn me?

_(Pause)_

**Voice:** (Kindly) what makes you think that they won’t?

_(Protagonist’s breath hitches)_

**Protagonist:** (unsteady) I… I don’t know.

_(Protagonist wipes their eyes)_

**Protagonist:** Our relationship’s just been… deteriorating for the past few months before… _(Voice breaking)_ I just wish I could have said goodbye

 **Voice:** Do you still want to?

 **Protagonist:** You can do that?

 **Voice:** Yes, I can. But it will have to brief. Do you still want to?

_(Protagonist takes a deep breath)_

**Protagonist:** (Croaks) Yes. _Please_

_(Spreading cloud or mist magic sound effect)_

**Protagonist:** (stutters partner’s name)

_(Partner looks around/ cloth shifting)_

**Partner:** (Protagonist’s name)?

 **Protagonist:** I’m right here

 **Voice:** They can’t see you

 **Protagonist:** They can’t—?

 **Partner:** _(Shaky)_ (Protagonist’s name)?

 **Voice:** Hurry, I can't keep it open for too long

_(Protagonist takes a deep breath, as if to gther their thoughts)_

**Protagonist:** (Partner’s name), listen, I don’t have much time. But I just want you to know that I’m sorry. For all of the things I said to you, for fighting with you over the pettiest things, for everything.

 **Partner:** _(breath hitches)_ (Protagonist’s name), wait—

 **Protagonist:** If I could take it all back (Partner’s name), if I could undo _everything_ , I would have. But there’s nothing I can do about that now. I just—

_(Protagonist’s breath hitches)_

**Protagonist:** I love you. Please never forget that. I love you so much.

_(Partner sob hiccupping)_

**Partner:** (Warbly) Wait, (Protagonist's name) wait, _please_

 **Voice:** We must go.

 **Protagonist:** I have to go (Partner's name). I love you. Goodbye.

_(Hospital sounds fade)_

**Partner:** _(Fading)_ Wait! (PROTAGONIST'S NAME)!

_(Partner's wailing fades until there is nothing but silence and the protag's sobbing)_

_(Pause)_

**Voice:** It's time to go my friend. You have another life waiting ahead of you. Are you ready?

_(Protagonist sniffles)_

**Protagonist:** Do I have a choice?

_(Voice chuckles)_

**Voice:** Time to go.

_(Fading sound)_


End file.
